


Claire Redfield Fanart

by EvilToTheCore13



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, It's a drawing of Claire, not much more to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilToTheCore13/pseuds/EvilToTheCore13
Summary: A drawing I did as a Christmas present for Ash.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Claire Redfield Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshFormerlyAura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshFormerlyAura/gifts).




End file.
